Deadly Nightshade
by intoxicatelove
Summary: It is late at night when Jack Spicer recieves a visit-and just for that night, they will 'make love'. [Secret pairing- Please don't give away in reviews!]


A/N: Shameless smut between Jack and someone who shall not be named yet until the end. Enjoy~

. . .

 _Deadly Nightshade_

It is late at night when Jack Spicer receives a visit.

Of course, the genius always knows who it is. He's never new. Never came up with a new way to break and enter. Always the same method to let the genius know what he has known since his visits started: he is here, and just for this night, they will 'make love'—if they can even call it that.

Jack swore he hated him once. He swore he did.

Hands wrap around him from behind and he can feel his visitor's hot breath tickle his neck which makes his own breath hitch. He closes his eyes tightly as his neck is teased with kisses and hands unzip his trenchcoat, revealing his bare chest. All Jack allows is a gasp to leave his mouth as fingers reach his nipples and pinch them hard. Jack feels wetness on his neck, an indicator that his visitor has transitioned from kisses to sloppy licks.

Damn him. He knows he loves that.

Hands move from his nipples and to his pants, undoing his belt with skill. His neck is freed from the constant attention to it, only to feel lips upon his ear now.

"I want to fuck you," came the low growl. "Want to see you hot with sweat all over that body of yours and screaming like the damn mess you are."

Jack doesn't respond—but that obvious growing bulge in his pants is more than enough to tell his visitor what he really wants. His body responds, his mind doesn't want to give his visitor that satisfaction just yet. And now he's made to stand up by force, his wrist grabbed so that he can be guided to his own bedroom. The relief once they reach the designated room is clear on his visitor's face along with the satisfied groan. Jack is pushed against the back of the door, with lips connecting with his roughly. There is no time wasted as tongues meet and groans Jack tries to keep at bay disobey him and leave him. They grind against each other, desperate for more friction, wanting to increase the amount of heat they're gathering together.

Jack is the one to break the kiss, his mind screaming out to him to get more, to satisfy this addiction he has to his visitor whom is every sexual desire and want he's every thought of and has gotten off to. Every single thing he's ever wanted to be done to him.

And he knows he needs it. And he hates it. Or so he says.

Jack takes his visitor's hand, walking over to the edge of his bed. Immediately, he is pushed down on silk sheets and his pants, boxers and boots being hastily taken off.

"You're a good boy, aren't you, Jack?" He praises. "You do want this, don't you? You can be even more good for me by telling me how much you want it."

Jack is hesitant, but he knows damn well nothing will move on if he does not speak.

"I want it," he says. "Please. I need it."

His visitor lets out a 'hmph'—an indicator that it was enough, for now, but he'd be getting more out of Jack soon enough. He turns to Jack's closet and opens it, getting out several items Jack knew very well and has used. A riding crop, a blindfold, and handcuffs.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you tonight. I love how your voice sounds when you moan… the way your body arches up when you're about to cum… that dirty pleading face begging me to finish you off… I crave seeing that, _Jack._ I love it…"

His visitor wraps the fold around his eyes, tying it just enough to make sure it does not fall off. His hands are cuffed to the bed board and the crop trails his chest.

"What do you want me to do to you, Jack? Tell me," He ordered.

"Hit me," Jack growled. "Fucking hit me."

A chuckle in response. "Have you been bad, then?"

" _Yes._ I've been bad. Do it."

Jack's chest is struck multiple times, leaving noticeable marks on his sensitive skin, and the genius doesn't even try to contain the pleasure he feels from getting hit.

"Hm. You haven't been bad," his visitor says whilst discarding the crop to the floor, climbing on the bed and taking his hand to smack Jack's cheek. "You're just a greedy little shit who likes pain, aren't you?"

"So what if I am? You like that. Don't even try to pretend that you don't," Jack counters.

"Well. I guess you got me there," he said, leaning down towards Jack's neck. "But now it's time to make sure you know who you belong to."

"Ugh! Fuck yes!" Jack moaned when his neck was bitten down on hard. "Damn!"

Pulling away, his visitor smirked, though Jack could not see that. His hand went to grasp Jack's cock, jerking it slowly.

"I bet you want attention here now, don't you?"

" _Please,"_ Jack responded. "I want it all."

"I like how you're not so reluctant to tell me what you want now," he says. "It makes me think… do you really hate me like you say?"

"… _Fuck you,"_ Jack hisses. "And get on with it."

"Now, that's not very nice."

As his visitor's hand slowers on his cock, Jack rolls his eyes, though that motion cannot be seen.

"I'm evil. I'm not supposed to be nice."

And Jack could visualize what happened next. A pout from his visitor, followed simply by the relief of feeling himself getting sucked off.. Damn was he good with his mouth and Jack made his appreciation known by bucking his hips into his visitor's mouth. A low groan from the other is more than enough to increase Jack's smugness, however, it is short lived as his hips are forced into place and his body at the mercy of his visitor. He feels the sensation cease, followed by a teasing voice.

"You're having too much fun. It's time for you to do your part, too."

"Then get over here. I can't exactly suck you off without movement of my hands."

"Oh," Another chuckle. "I'm still not letting you go."

"Asshole," Jack muttered. "You're a damn tease."

"I know I am," came the reply, followed by the shedding of clothing. "And you love it."

Jack feels the movement on the bed as his visitor comes closer to him, then inserting his cock into Jack's mouth. Jack groaned, beginning to suck painfully slow. He would not indulge the other just yet and the agony could be clearly heard through the shaky moans of his visitor.

"And you call me… the tease…"

He almost wanted to buck his hips into Jack's mouth but went along with the teasing for now. Jack would give in soon enough, and then he would have him. Jack craved his affection, his passion, and all of the wicked things he did to him no matter how much he tried to deny it.

"Suck harder, damn it…"

He let out a moan as Jack did so, taking his hand and running it through Jack's hair as appreciation.

"Just a bit more… Just a bit more…"

That is when Jack stopped and pulled his mouth away, smirking.

"You're not going to do that yet," he says, opening his legs. "I want it _there,_ not in my mouth."

"Interesting," came the reply, followed by brief moment to find lube. "You want it so bad… So needy, aren't you Jack?"

"You know the answer to that."

"…Ha. If you say so," he replied, positioning himself in front of Jack.

He wasted no time in entering, groaning loudly at the wonderful tightness of Jack, allthewhile making said Jack arch slightly in pleasure. Jack tries to hold back a moan but it is futile.

"Holy fuck… You still feel so good… You never stop feeling so good…" Jack admits, his hands tugging against the restraints.

"You're addicted to me," was the reply. "You're so addicted. Admit it."

"D-Damn you… _Yes,_ I am... Now please, _please_ just move!"

Jack's plea would be answered as he is thrust into roughly, his other knowing he can take it. Jack doesn't even attempt to make himself stop moaning, his voice reaching an octave he didn't know possible. The bed creaked as he was thrust into fast and hard, his hands desperately trying to break free of the restraints.

"Say my name, and I'll take off the cuffs and the blindfold."

Jack groaned in a mix of pleasure and annoyance. "Y-You're kidding me, right?"

"No. Go on, Jack. With the way you're moaning, everyone's going to know it by the end of this night."

"F-Fuck you! More, I want more!" Jack shouted.

"So greedy, yet you won't give me what I want… You think that's fair?"

"I repeat. Evil. We are not fair," Jack responded shakily.

With determination, his visitor changes his movement, trying to feel for that spot that'll drive Jack mad enough to be at his complete mercy. And Jack knew once his hips were put into place and grunts came from the other what he was trying to do. He felt the other brush slightly against his sweet spot and shuddered.

"A-Ah.. Ra-…" And yet he was able to stop himself.

"Come on, Jack, come on, come on… _please…"_

Feeling his prostate hit dead on, Jack cried out loudly, ultimately deciding to fully give in and let his resistance go.

"Raimundo! Hah—yes, Raimundo!"

As if in a flash, The blindfold fell from Jack's eyes and the cuffs released from his wrists. He instantly sat up and wrapped his arms around Raimundo's neck, throwing his head back.

"More! More! More!" He said in a mantra, desperare for release at the moment.

" _Shit._ You have no idea how fucking good you look like this…" Raimundo grunted, taking his hand and running it through Jack's hair before roughly pulling his head back down and capturing his lips in a kiss.

Jack needed more friction. He practically craved it. Breaking the kiss, he looked at Raimundo with half-lidded eyes laced with lust.

"L-Little… more… please… just… fuck me!"

Raimundo didn't want to deny such a delicious request and moaned as he brought himself and Jack to their much needed release.

"Damn…" Jack muttered. "You've never went that hard before."

"Lets just say… I missed you," Raimundo whispered, pulling out and lying on the bed next to Jack.

"Well, my asshole knows that now, thanks a lot."

Raimundo rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Jack, resting his head on his chest.

"Aw, come on," Jack whined. "No sappy shit."

"Deal with it, 'evil genius'. You're getting sappy shit."

"Why did you miss me, anyway?" Jack couldn't help to ask.

"Just did… and it's not because we fuck, so don't even try it."

Jack shrugged. "Wasn't going to. You know what, if I had to compare you to somethin', I'd compare you to deadly nightshade."

"Poisonous plant? I'm honored," Raimundo said sarcastically.

"Nah, because they look nice and stuff, but they're deadly as the name suggests. They're my favorite. Deadly but beautiful."

Raimundo paused.

"Did you just call me beautiful?"

"…Shut the fuck up."

"I love you too."

At a time once before, perhaps a very long time ago, Jack swore he hated Raimundo, and it was obviously no longer the case.

"…I like when you're here. That's all you're getting out of me, Raimundo."

Raimundo just smiled and nuzzled into his chest. "That's enough to satisfy me."

. . .

A/N: Pfft. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Reviews welcome~


End file.
